A Kiss is Just a Kiss  Sequel
by tilleygirl
Summary: A sequel to A Kiss is Just a Kiss.  Mary and Marshall's continuing journey of discovery of each other.
1. Kissing Marshall

*****I had number of requests for a sequel to my A Kiss is Just a Kiss story, so here it is. The continuing journey of discovery for Mary and Marshall. Let's just say this is going to get a bit spicier. Many thanks to Bujyo for her thoughts and comments.*****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Kissing Marshall

Mary followed Marshall and Danny through the the rows of bookshelves, trailing after them with a scowl on her face. She had stopped trying to follow their conversation regarding philosophers some time ago. Danny had developed an interest in philosophy that Mary couldn't begin to understand. Marshall was disgustingly happy to have someone with whom he could discourse on the subject.

They stopped in front of yet another section of books that held no interest for Mary. She crossed her arms and waited impatiently, blocking out the words, but keeping tuned to the tone of the conversation. She enjoyed just listening to the sound of Marshall's voice, regardless of what he was saying. The timbre of it, the deep rumble, the calming tones; all of it came together to impart of sense of comfort to her. And of late, there was a special voice he used just with her, only when they were alone, usually preceding a gentle affectionate kiss. Mary found herself eagerly waiting to hear that voice.

Marshall finally found the book he had been looking for and handed it to Danny. Danny looked at it the way Mary may contemplate a piece of double chocolate cake. The young student turned his gaze onto Marshall with an expression of worship. Mary allowed a small smile. It was the same expression that was beginning to cross her face from time to time when she looked at Marshall. He was awesome in so many different ways. Her smile broadened. And he belonged to her.

They finally moved to the register and departed the bookstore, parting ways at University Blvd. As Marshall and Mary moved down the street, Marshall intertwined his fingers with hers.

He was taking a joy in the slow development of their relationship that he had never expected to experience. Mary's unexpected surrender to Marshall, allowing him to drive their physical relationship was frustrating to her, he knew. His sultry partner would have bedded him that night by the pool if she had had her way.

Marshall had an understanding of her that extended down to her very bone marrow. He knew to the very core of his being that it was crucial he differentiate himself from all those other men; that he be able to show her what he felt for her was so much more than just physical; that his love was not dependent on getting in her pants.

Marshall glanced over at her, the half-smile playing on her lips, the wind lifting her hair back from her face. He didn't know what that smile meant, but experience told him she was planning something. Life was certainly never dull around her.

* * *

Mary waved her fork in the air, emphasizing her point. "Scumbag, he's nothing but scum." Her eyes were flashing, the fork jabbing towards Marshall's chest.

Marshall eyed her, warily tracking the traveling fork. "That is your witness you're talking about." He propped his elbows on the table on either side of his empty plate.

"So, doesn't make it any less true," she grumbled, dropping her fork in the remains of her pasta. One more bone headed stunt like he pulled today and the witness would be out of the program, only the second time Mary would have lost a witness to sheer stupidity.

Marshall shook his head and stood up, reaching over to remove her plate, stacking it on his and moving over to the sink. It had been a long day and supper was very late. He glanced at the clock as he rinsed the dishes. Mary saw the time check and walked up behind him, lightly wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. He covered her hands with his damp one.

"You can stay you know," she said, unable to keep the note of hope out of her voice.

So far he had resisted her invitations, repeating his mantra of taking it slow. They were making out like teenagers on a regular basis. Marshall's gentle explorations were stoking a slow smoldering burn in Mary's belly. She wanted him. _She wanted him._

To her unending frustration though, Marshall put a halt to every attempt to let her hands wander south. _All in good time._ Hot breath exhaled over the delicate shell of her ear. The low words were arousing, the anticipation building with each murmured utterance.

He turned to face her, his palms resting lightly on her shoulders. He wanted to stay, but Mary was so very tempting and while keeping her promise to let Marshall set the timing of things, she was becoming more aggressive in her promptings, in her invitations. "You promise to be good?"

Mary felt a grin spread across her face. "Oh, I'll be very good."

Marshall wasn't entirely sure she was referring to her behavior.

* * *

Mary emerged from her bathroom, face scrubbed and teeth brushed, eying Marshall standing awkwardly by her bed, his fingers trailing over the dust jacket on the book resting on her nightstand. A history of Santa Fe. His eyebrows quirked upwards.

"All yours," she said, nodding towards the bathroom. Marshall stilled, then turned to pick up his go bag from the floor, and brushed past Mary, the slight contact sending a shiver through her.

When he reentered the bedroom and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed, Mary turned to face him from her perch on the edge of the mattress.

"Which side do you sleep on?" He gestured towards where she was sitting and Mary swung her legs over to to the other side of the bed, pulling down the covers. Sliding under the sheets, she held his side up, waiting expectantly for him to get in. Marshall hesitantly sat down, uncertain now that he was here, if this was a good idea.

Heaven knew, he had wanted to sleep next to her ever since that night out by the pool, wanted to hold her in his arms, wanted to see her face when he woke. She was just so damn tempting, all soft curves and smooth skin; lavender wafting from her hair. Marshall wasn't sure how much farther his self-restraint would go. He wanted to take this slowly, and so far Mary was complying with his wishes, if a bit grumbly about it.

Sharing a bed was a step on the stroll of discovery they were taking. There was so much pleasure to be had just from lying next to someone, someone that was loved. He didn't want to have to reject his partner in her own bed. If she pushed, he would have to, it was too soon.

They hadn't discovered enough yet. It was too important that he show her another way, a way motivated by pure love. It was too important that they both be completely open to each other. It was too important that she know he wasn't like those others. That his desire for her wasn't rooted in physical satiation, but in the wish to show her how deep his love for her ran.

And, he thought darkly to himself, he wanted to obliterate any memory of other men who had touched her. He wanted her to think all Marshall all the time when he finally joined with her.

"Hey, doofus." Mary waved her hand in front of his face. He had gone away somewhere, like he did sometimes when lost in thought. Mary wondered about those journeys, where he went, what he was seeing. He didn't usually share, but maybe one day he would.

He jerked his head up and focused on her. Catching her hand and drawing it up to place a kiss in her palm, he slid under the covers and drew her to him, molding himself around her back and lovely derrière. His hands were firmly latched together around her waist and he snuggled his head into the dip between her neck and shoulder.

"So what did you and Danny talk about today?" The question was soft, a distraction to allow her time to settle her limbs against his, to work out exactly how she would fit with him. She was carefully stretching her legs along his, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"He wanted to know how long we had been together." Marshall's voice held a hint of amusement and something slightly darker as Mary's shifting and squirming to get comfortable was making him anything but. She finally settled and Marshall let out his breath. He had met Danny for lunch on campus today and had been so preoccupied afterwards he forgot to bring back lunch for Mary. She had not forgiven that breach.

"How did he know?" Mary's surprise was conveyed in her voice. They hadn't told anyone yet about the change in their relationship, choosing to savor the delight between just the two of them for the time being. That explained how Marshall could have forgotten her food though.

"Psychology major. I think he just made observations and took an intuitive leap."

"You were grinning like an idiot again weren't you?" The question held a tinge of exasperation.

"I may have been," he admitted, "I can't help it when I look at you, when I talk about you, when I think about you." His palm cupped her abdomen in a way that made her think of swelling bellies and baby bumps. _Where in the __**hell**__ did that thought come from? _They hadn't talked about kids yet, but she supposed Marshall would want them. She covered his hands with hers. Carrying Marshall's child...that was something she would have to think about later.

"What did you tell him?" Mary felt strangely pleased with Marshall's admission.

"Danced around it somewhat, but told him if by 'being together' he meant 'hooking up', we hadn't. Not yet." Marshall tactfully kept to himself the conversation where he told Danny he was courting Mary more than dating her. That he emphasized the importance of not rushing the physical aspect. He really didn't think Mary would respond well to the image of courting.

"He was very happy for us." Marshall nuzzled a kiss against her neck.

"Nighty-night Mary." She settled back against him and closed her eyes, suddenly dead tired, the warm heavy weight of Marshall's arm providing a comfort that surprised her.

* * *

Mary distractedly tried to concentrate on the paperwork for her new witness that she had in front of her. Her thoughts wondered back to the previous week, the night Marshall had spent in her bed, holding her. Each time she had woken up, she had reached for him and he had been there. She had sighed and snuggled into him, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.

She looked up as Marshall swiped his card key through the reader and opened the door, standing back to allow Danny to walk in ahead of him. Mary smiled and stood up and walked over to them. Danny's face lit up and he shook her hand enthusiastically.

"What brings you in today Danny?" she asked, glancing at Marshall curiously.

"I wanted to see about the feasibility of doing a study abroad semester." Danny looked at Marshall, who had his serious face on.

"I will have to do some checking on that Danny. I don't know if it can be done or not. You know I wish that you would just let this one go. We can protect you here." His anxious face and concerned tone spoke volumes.

"It's a great opportunity for me. I don't want to pass it up if there is a way I can go." Danny was developing a backbone. Mary marveled at how much he had grown up since coming into the program. He was even pushing back against Marshall now, not in an argumentative fashion, but if he believed he was in the right, Danny was standing up for himself. It was a good thing.

Mary watched Marshall's struggle with a sympathetic smile. He was having a hard time letting go of this witness. Danny still needed a mentor, but he didn't need a substitute daddy.

Marshall heaved a sigh and went in to talk to Stan. Danny plopped down in Marshall's chair and looked across at Mary in much the same way his inspector did at times – assessing, with a touch of amusement tossed in.

"Marshall sure is lucky," he said watching her with a hint of envy. Mary gave him a sharp look, put down her pen and leaned back in her chair.

"So am I," she said steadily. Danny grinned and nodded.

"I've been lucky to have him as my inspector. I know that. It's just this is something I really want to do. I'll come back at the end of the term and continue on at UNM. Surely people are allowed to travel under the program right? You're not imprisoned in one city for the rest of your life?"

Mary nodded thoughtfully. He had a point. Marshall would have to let go.

* * *

Mary slipped her key into the front door lock of Marshall's home and let herself in, awkwardly juggling the bag of groceries she had in one arm, her overnight bag over one shoulder and the key in her other hand. Pushing the door open with her shoulder, she called out to Marshall, but was met with silence. Setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter, she noted the signs of early food preparation in the kitchen, chopped vegetables on the cutting board, lettuce and spinach mixed for a salad awaiting the dressing. An open beer bottle sat on the table. Mary opened the fridge and selected a bottle of Coors, efficiently popping the cap and set about looking for Marshall.

She glanced out the sliding door into the backyard and didn't see him there, although she noted the dishes set on the patio table. Dinner must be planned for outside tonight. Passing down the hallway to Marshall's bedroom, she pushed the partially closed door open further and stuck her head in, coming to a complete halt when she saw her partner in front of her, freshly showered and gloriously naked.

He had his back to her, bending over his open dresser drawer. As he straightened up, Mary's eye ran over the long slender line of his body, from the dark damp hair on the back of his head, down to his broad shoulders, slim waist, very nicely shaped and firm ass, long well muscled legs. Dear lord he was beautiful. She never would have guessed it. He stilled at the small noise that came involuntarily from Mary's mouth and turned his head slowly.

They looked at each other a long moment, then Mary spoke softly. "I'm a little early." She paused, then asked hesitantly, "Can I see you?" She didn't elaborate and Marshall didn't respond, other than to slowly pivot around, the boxers and t-shirt he held in his hand, dropping to the floor. He stood in front of her, eyes intently focused on her face.

She had been curious for a long time; spent more time than she liked to admit wondering what he looked like, how the planes and angles of his body would come together.

Mary's eyes darkened to deep emerald as her hungry gaze worked it's way down from his face, to the expanse of his chest covered with a light sprinkling of dark hair, over his flat abdomen, and down to the family jewels. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in his flaccid penis nestled in the soft pouch of his heavy testicles. Wasn't expecting that. But very nice, yes very nice indeed. She skirted down his legs and skimmed back up to lock her gaze with his.

"You're beautiful." Two words, echoing his earlier words to her by the pool, brutally honest, offered with all the openness she could muster.

"Thank you." He acknowledged the compliment somewhat uncertainly. Marshall had always been fairly confident in his body, worked hard to keep in shape. But this wasn't how he planned to have Mary see him for the first time. They stared at each other, then Mary broke the gaze, her lips quirking up in a smile.

"Now we're even. Get dressed and get out here and feed me." She drew the door shut behind her and ambled out to the kitchen, contemplating yet another aspect of Marshall that slow discovery was going to deliver in a big payoff.

He came out several minutes later in worn jeans, an unbuttoned flannel shirt thrown on over a blue t-shirt. He was barefoot, his hair still damp; he smelled like fresh citrus and Mary could have jumped him right there. Something of her thoughts must have shown in her face, as his mouth quirked up in a smile while he reached behind her to snag the steaks she had placed on the counter.

Pushing the butcher wrapped packages aside and caging her against the counter with his forearms placed on either side of her, he bent down for a lazy kiss, then said languidly, "You're just going to have to wait for me. We have **lots** of exploring to do yet."

One finger trailed idly down her side, then traveled along the waistband of her jeans to rest on the button. _How did he do that?_ Manage to impart promise with the most mundane of gestures. Mary knew that hand wasn't going to travel any farther today. But it would one day. A curl of anticipation licked at her belly.

Mary pulled his head back down for another kiss that had a bit more spice to it and sliding her hand around his waist, splayed her palm against his ass and pulled him up sharply against her.

He responded so beautifully. Arms tightened, lips became more insistent, and she felt him against her belly, pressing against her. One corner of her mind noted that he didn't have his big belt buckle on and she could press herself directly against him without feeling the bite of cold metal against her skin. His large hands circled her waist, lifted her and shifted her slightly, his thigh nudging her legs apart just a little further. He set her ass down on the edge of the counter, stepped fully between her legs and clasped her to him. The slight shift in position made all the difference and her sharp intake of breath made him grin like the doofus he was.

But he was a doofus with a very strategically placed package and Mary wanted to hump him like a dog on a water hydrant. Her hands tightened around his neck and she tried to pull him closer, his torso crushed to hers, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You can't get me any closer to you without something very strategic happening," he murmured in her ear, the amusement in his voice clear. His hand slipped under her shirt and trailed up her spine, sensitive fingers tracing each vertebrae.

"I'm very good at strategy," she whispered in his ear, trailing kisses down his jaw, before claiming his lips.

"Hmmm, I know you are." He looked at her with affection filled eyes, then cupped her face in his palms. "I know it's getting hard. But I promise you, it will be so good, if we wait, do this my way." He paused as a feral grin lit up his face. "If we have _thoroughly_ explored each other first." He lightly trailed a hand down her side and cupped her breast. "If we know how to touch each other." He took her hand and drew it down, pressing it over the rigid bulge in his jeans. "I haven't touched you everywhere yet, I haven't kissed you everywhere yet. Anticipation is a strong aphrodisiac."

Mary's mouth went dry as she tingled everywhere he skimmed his fingers and she itched to explore the shape underneath her fingers. She wasn't sure how much more anticipation she could take.

"It's not that I don't want to," he spoke in her ear. "Trust me on this." He nibbled on the delicate lobe before sucking it into his mouth, closing his hand over her breast and leaning into the warmth of her palm. He smiled as Mary closed her hand over him, a string of obscenities falling out of her mouth as his tongue darted into her ear.

* * *

**Headed into definite M rated territory with the next chapter. Be forwarned**.


	2. Kissing Is as Kissing Does

Chapter 2 – Kissing Is as Kissing Does

Marshall looked up from his computer screen and saw Mary watching him, a soft smile playing around her lips. He favored her with a lazy grin in return. Mary's breath caught as his eyes sparked and his smile turned knowing. He knew exactly what she had been thinking about. Damn him. She felt a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

She had been thinking about dinner last night, or more specifically the washing up after dinner. Mary had been standing at the sink, her hands immersed in hot soapy water. A pattern had evolved over the last several weeks of Marshall cooking and Mary cleaning up. Marshall had walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, waiting for her to relax back against his chest.

He subtly rocked back and forth as he chatted with her, asking about her last witness visit of the day. Mary filled him in as she rinsed plates and returned her hands to the steaming water. His hand splayed flat against her abdomen and he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Mary gave a satisfied sigh and allowed her head to loll back on his shoulder. Marshall loosened his hold and ran his hands down her arms, plunging into the hot water to capture her hands. He began a slow massage of her hands, the pads of his thumbs working her palms, rolling her fingers between his. His slippery hands worked the muscles of her wrists and forearms, then lifted out of the water as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. One leg moved forward, sliding against hers, to wedge her against the sink as his dripping hands cupped her breasts.

Mary's eyes flew open as he delicately rolled his open palms over her curves, the wet warmth sinking into her. One hand snaked up the front of her top, dexterous fingers deliberately undoing the top button, tugging her shirt apart, moving down to the next button, pulling her top apart further, reaching the third button. He bent over her shoulder to place a kiss on the swelling flesh above her bra. He exhaled hot breath on her quivering skin as it started to goose pimple, while continuing to caress her.

Mary shook her head and tried to bring her mind back to the forms in front of her. She had reluctantly agreed to let Marshall drive the development of their physical relationship and she was frequently confused by what he was doing...or not doing. One day he would engage in hot and heavy make out sessions with her that left her gasping for air, her toes tingling and moisture pooling between her legs. Then the next day he would drop sweet affectionate kisses on her mouth, with no hint of spice, pull her into a hug and call it a night. He had pleaded with her to trust him and she did, she just didn't understand his game plan sometimes.

It was a process and she guessed they would get there. No one had ever taken more than a few dates to bed her. This...seduction, was new to her and was building up a tension in her she had never experienced before. She was certainly looking forward to taking that final step more than she ever had in her life.

Last night though...her adoring partner had done things with his hands: skimming, touching, caressing, squeezing, holding. His hot mouth was on her neck again and Mary had turned her face up inviting his kiss, the cooling water in front of her forgotten. The invitation was accepted, Marshall's agile tongue thoroughly covering the inside of her mouth, as one long lean hand moved down, fingers dancing on her waistband. He worked nimble digits under the hem of her shirt, caressing her flat abdomen then moved hesitantly to the button of her jeans, sliding his finger over it and popping it free.

"Mary?" He breathed the question in a whisper in her ear and Mary nodded her head in acquiescence.

Grasping her zipper, Marshall slowly pulled, the whisper of metal teeth parting sending heat to his groin. He rested his palm against the soft cotton fabric of her panties, the heat from his hand penetrating the thin material. Moving languorous lips along her neck until he reached the pulse that leapt as he carefully worked his hand inside her panties, his slender fingers moved through her pubic hair to touch her wet entrance. Mary gave a startled gasp. _Oh God._ His inquisitive fingers felt amazing. He was circling around her folds, sliding, stroking, arousing. Mary tried to buck against his hand, to increase the pressure of the contact. Marshall's low chuckle sounded in her ear.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he mumbled as he slipped a finger inside her. Mary almost came off her feet. Given his restricted access, he was surprisingly nimble in his movements. Marshall's fingers were flooded with moisture and he easily set up a friction that had Mary squirming and clinging to his arm, while she raggedly tried to draw a breath.

"More," she rasped out, " I...need...more." Marshall's forearm clamped down on her waist, holding her still, as she wiggled desperately against him. He groaned as her shapely ass ground against the hard ridge of his erection.

"Mary, slow down." His fingers never ceased their exploring movements. "You're looking into the future. I'm here in the present. Stay with me. Just live for the moment. Concentrate on what you are feeling right now. Feel my arms around you. Feel my lips on your skin. Feel what my fingers are doing." He plunged deep into her to emphasize his point. "Relax back into me. Let me take your weight. I've got you."

Mary tried to do as he asked, to just feel, to concentrate on the building tension in her body, but not leap ahead to the payoff. She sank back against his chest, felt his arm tighten around her waist, supporting her weight. Marshall's left leg nudged hers further out, allowing slightly more access.

"Mary." Warm lips were placed on her ear, his voice deep and sexy. "Relax. Let go." Her body completely sagged against him and he carefully worked two fingers into her. "I want you, I adore you, I love you." The hoarse words that wobbled with emotion sent her over the edge with a soft cry, clinging to the arm he had clamped around her, her nails digging into the flesh of his forearm.

Glancing back up from where she had been staring off into space Mary met Marshall's eyes across the room. She was damp just from thinking about the previous night. The deep twilight of his eyes told her he was thinking about it also.

Stan stuck his head out of his office and asked them both to come in, Mary chuckling at the strangled look on Marshall's face, knowing that standing up at the moment was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

Mary waited as Marshall and Danny packed up their gear from their latest badminton match. She never tired of watching the two of them, admiring the long lean grace of the one and the sturdy muscular build of the other. Marshall headed off to load the net and poles in his GMC and Danny came over to sit on the ground by Mary.

She waited, aware he wanted to talk to her. His game had been off today and there was a tension between the two men. Keeping one eye on Marshall and the other wary eye on Mary, Danny took a long drink of water and carefully capping the bottle, set it on the ground in front of him.

"Mary, can you get him to back off?" Mary was impressed. Right to the point, no beating around the bush. No wonder she liked this kid.

"About the semester abroad?" she clarified, just to be sure. She knew they discussed a wide range of subjects, including Danny's social life. He nodded, staring off across the park. Mary turned to follow his gaze and they both watched a teenage girl with a large golden retriever coming up the path towards them.

"I really want to go and barring special circumstances, like pending testimony, it's allowed. I went over my MOU with a fine tooth comb. I know he is waiting for official confirmation, but every time I see him, he is trying to change my mind. He needs to let me grow up, loosen the strings a bit."

Danny hesitated, glanced uncomfortably at Mary. "He's not my dad. He probably cares about me more than Dad does, but he doesn't have that authority with me."

Mary winced in pain for both of them. Hearing Marshall's approaching footsteps, she nodded. "I'll talk to him." Danny smiled his thanks and got to his feet.

* * *

Mary woke at the slamming of a car door. She listened a moment to the still night then turned to find that Marshall had woken also. He stretched, then pushed the covers off, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. Mary turned the bedside lamp on. Marshall had it on a dimmer switch and a muted yellow glow was given off, providing a small circle of illumination.

When he emerged from the bathroom and came back to bed, Mary turned on her side and regarded him.

"You going to tell me what happened with you and Danny today?" She had waited all evening for him to bring it up. He was obviously upset and he usually liked to share with her anything going on with his witnesses.

Marshall sighed, his lips compressing.

"We had a disagreement. Over his dating habits. He's seeing two girls. I tried to tell him that wasn't a good idea, especially as neither knows about the other. He is going to get burned and at least one, if not both of those girls is going to get hurt."

Mary reached over and gently started to caress the hair on the back of his neck. They were spending almost every night together in the same bed now. She had gotten used to it in an alarmingly fast time.

"Some mistakes he is just going to have to make himself. Has Stan gotten permission for his semester abroad yet? That may solve the problem if he's not around either one of them."

"He's still waiting on approval. Passports and visas can be tricky." He sighed and turned to look at her in the pale yellow light. A smile lifted the corner of his lips. He couldn't help it. There she was, in his bed, the stuff of his dreams.

"I am going to have to tell my other girl about you, you know." He dodged her gentle right hook and reached for her. Marshall drew her in for a kiss, his tongue flicking over the outline of her lips, before gently nudging her mouth open and proceeding to full exploration, running over her teeth, her cheeks, her tongue. The kiss deepened and his hands moved up to hold her breasts. He loved the sensation of the heavy weight of her resting in each hand, the softness his fingers sank into.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered, leaning into his open palms.

"I am," he responded, that ever present hint of amusement in his voice. He gently closed his hands around her for emphasis.

"No, touch my skin." And she broke the kiss to pull her top over her head, the fullness of her breasts revealed to him. She waited and he moved a trembling hand up to rest the pads of his fingers around her nipples. He caressed, explored, bent down and tasted. Kisses trailed down her torso until he urged her to lay out flat.

Lean, slender hands caressed her body, exploring her breasts, her abdomen, her hips. Marshall hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pajamas and drew them, along with her underwear, down her legs. He tossed the clothes aside and crouched over her, hungrily drinking in the pale skin, the toned musculature, the stillness of her body. She was letting him just look at her, take his fill.

No one had ever just looked at her before, run his eyes over her body in adoration, touched her with reverence.

Lightly skimming inquisitive fingers down her body from her shoulders to her toes, Marshall prayed for strength. His erection tented his boxers and he felt her eyes on him.

"Spread your legs," he murmured, "I want to see you." His hands were placed lightly on her thighs, but he didn't push her, all movement was up to her. Mary complied, her trust in this man so deep she would have done anything he requested. She shivered as she felt his gaze on her. He felt the tremor run through her body and smiled.

"No need to be shaking just yet. I'll get you there though." His eyes took in the wet curls, the pink folds of flesh. Moving one hand to lightly brush over her, he allowed his palm to settle, thumb searching and finding what he was looking for. He caressed, keeping a close watch on her face, listening to the changes in her breathing. As his strokes increased in speed, Mary let out a whimper.

"Please Marshall." He pulled back and gently urged her legs further apart; delicately parted her curls. He watched in fascination as the little hood quivered, contracting back and forth over the motherlode. Marshall stared in awe at the power of her body, the sheer ability she possessed.

"Okay Mary. I'm going to make you feel good. I'll get you there." He inserted one slender finger into her, delighting in the gasp that escaped her. She wriggled, trying to get firmer contact and he started to stroke with his thumb. Carefully inserting a second finger, he explored the smooth muscle of her vagina, then stretched his middle finger up as far as he could, searching for that sweet spot.

"Oh sweet mother," she gasped as he hit it. Marshall stroked back over the spot, then leaned down to kiss her as he applied firm pressure from his finger. Mary clutched his shoulders, let out a strangled cry and Marshall felt her body contracting around his fingers. It felt amazing.

Marshall closed his eyes as her ragged breathing started to normalize. He was going to have to do something about his little problem this time. He was too hard and uncomfortable to wait for things to subside. He sighed; Mary was a pliant bundle of goo in his arms.

She felt him straining against her and reached out to stroke him. "Let me help you with that little problem you have," she said with a low voiced chuckle. Marshall grasped her wrist, stopping her. He shook his head.

"No, this was about you tonight." Mary looked at him and languidly stretched against him, grinning as his eyes closed and a strained expression crossed his face.

"This is an equal opportunity partnership buster. Let _me_ make _you_ feel good." They stared at each other and then he dropped her arm, shrugging. She carefully drew his boxers down, discarding them on the floor, before reaching out to touch him, then hesitated.

"Show me how to touch you," she said, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "I want you to feel good too."

_She remembered_. Marshall was oddly touched that she remembered that long ago conversation in the hotel room. He took her hand and showed her how to cup his testicles, while stroking the underside of his shaft with her thumb. He drew her other hand down and closed her fingers over his head. Dipping his fingers back inside her, he applied the viscous moisture to his shaft, and urged her to set up a slow rhythm. He kept his hand over hers, adjusting the pressure she was applying, the speed she set.

Mary considered that he was on the generous side of average as she ran her hand up his length. It was his girth though, that gave her pause. She had somehow expected he would be long and slender, like the rest of him. He was going to feel amazing inside her, if she could ever get him there. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to go the distance with her.

Mary felt his body tense, his breathing become more harsh. He felt even more rigid in her grasp. His hips started to buck against her. "More," he gasped into her mouth as he gave her a sloppy, uncontrolled kiss and tightened his grasp over her fingers cupping his testicles. Mary gave a firm squeeze and he released himself into her hand with a grunt.

The relief he felt was immense and his body trembled. Mary plastered herself against him; mumbled terms of endearment he never thought he would hear from her lips. Marshall encircled her with his arms and let the tears roll down his face.


	3. Kiss It and Make It Better

Chapter 3 – Kiss It and Make it Better

Marshall toyed with his fries, his attention back on the conversation with Mary from the morning. The one where she told him to back off with Danny. He was too close to him. The protective stance he had taken had gone beyond that of an inspector for his witness and become more like that of a father for his son. Mary was right. He needed to give Danny more space, allow him to make decisions for himself without interference. If Danny wanted his advice, he would ask for it.

Thoughts drifting back to Mary as he swabbed another fry through ketchup, Marshall wondered what was behind her surliness today. It was worse than usual. In fact, of late, she had been fairly pleasant. He liked to think he had something to do with that.

His shoulders humped over the table as he considered that maybe it was just pure sexual frustration. He was getting very frustrated himself. She hadn't told him what he needed to hear yet. And all he could think about was pounding into her. He wanted to bury himself in her so bad, he was walking around with a permanent hard-on. It was almost as bad as being in high school.

He hoped she would get there soon, before frustration took its toll on both of them. He couldn't just tell her what he needed from her. She had to arrive at that conclusion herself, accept it and then be able to communicate it to him. He knew she loved him, but love wasn't enough.

Mary could be self-centered, outside of her concern for her witnesses. He had to know that she would shoulder her share of the responsibility for their relationship. That she would be willing to sacrifice, to reach out to him. It was essential to the long-term survival of their personal partnership. A partnership he wanted to make legal and permanent.

* * *

Mary rolled over and stretched, the pale morning sunlight streaming in through Marshall's curtains. She reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Groaning she turned her head to look at Marshall.

She loved to watch him sleeping, his hair spiked every which way. His chest was rising and falling almost imperceptibly. Her eyes ran down his body appreciatively, the sheet covering his legs, leaving his morning erection under his boxers visible to her eager eyes. A soft smile graced her lips as their activities from the night before played through her mind. Marshall's slow, gentle explorations, his kisses that covered every inch of her body.

His manner of discreetly moving clothing aside to place warm kisses on quivering flesh. Sleeve pushed up to expose the soft inner skin of her arm. Top gathered in nimble fingers uncovering taut stomach muscles. Loose neckline pushed aside granting access to the back of her shoulder. Pajama leg pulled up revealing tender skin of her inner knee. Fingers hooked in sleep pants and tugged down uncovering the pale flesh of her hip. All kissed tenderly and covered back up.

She wondered how he kept such tight control of himself. The touches he employed, the kisses he showered on her; last night he somehow infused them with affection, with curiosity, but not with passion. She had felt...adored. It was nice, having him run his appreciative eyes over her, imparting his love to her through his open gaze, without pressuring her for anything else. Not that she wasn't more than ready for something else, but still. He loved her even without the prospect of a roll in the hay.

She contemplated their continuing lack of hay rolling. She knew Marshall needed something from her, that it was very important to him that she give him something before they take that final step. She just didn't know what it was.

Mary shook herself from her reverie to find those amazing blue eyes focused on her. A smile spread across her features.

"Hey." She ran her hand through his hair, marveling at how soft it felt flowing through her fingers. "So last night was nice." She felt a tingle as his smile reached his eyes at her comment.

"Mmmm. Yes it was. Told you just exploring was pleasurable." He snaked a warm hand around her waist.

Mary was silent a long moment, basking in his smile, the warmth of his hand of her hip. But she had also been thinking and a question had been nagging at her. The man clearly knew what he was doing, so he obviously had some experience, but...

Marshall hadn't had a girlfriend in some time, he didn't engage in casual flings, just how long had it been for him? How frustrated must he be?

"Marshall, how long has it been for you?" She watched him attentively as a light pink stain crossed his cheeks. He rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on crossed arms to look at her.

"Three years," he said finally, cringing as Mary's mouth fell open.

"Three. Years?" The incredulity in her voice was hard to listen to. "Good God in heaven why?" Mary couldn't hardly believe what he was telling her.

Marshall couldn't help the flush of embarrassment. This was highly personal. And he wasn't sure if he could make her understand. That the emotional connection was the most important thing to him. That his emotional connection with her had been seven years in the making. That he couldn't develop an emotional connection with someone else when he was in love with her. That he had been waiting for her. It sounded pathetic somehow.

"I couldn't, not once I knew I was in love with you." Emerald pools met blue skies and locked. Mary faltered for something to say, her mind spinning. He'd been in love with her for three years? "It wouldn't have been fair to the other person, it would have been a lie to myself." He paused. "It would have been a betrayal of my feelings for you."

"Oh Marshall." She felt bad for him. He had been waiting for her. And she had treated him like crap. "Aren't you like ready to explode?" She waited as he considered the question, trying not to dwell on how her actions over the last three years must have felt like betrayal to him.

"I want it to be perfect for us. I can wait." He watched her a moment. Now was as good a time as any to broach a subject he had been wanting to discuss with her. "We're moving in that direction Mary. Guess we should talk about protection."

Her eyelids fluttered down and she focused on the muscles of his bicep. "I'm on the pill."

"Do you want me to use a condom?" Mary didn't quite meet his eyes as she shook her head. "I want to be able to feel you," she said quietly, rejoicing in the fact he did actually intend to sex her up eventually.

Marshall nodded, then placed his palm splayed out on her stomach. Mary realized with a small jolt that she rather liked the slightly possessive feel of his warm hand laid flat on her abdomen, his wide spread fingers snaking under her pajamas and grazing the light cotton of her panties.

"What about kids, Mary? Do you want them?" There was an underlying tension in his voice that Mary had never heard before. She met his eyes, which had gone very dark. It occurred to her that this may be a deal breaker.

The warmth of his hand was distracting, more so when he started a lazy back and forth caress. The flash of that warm palm caressing her swollen belly hit her again, followed by the image of a tiny girl with Marshall's blue eyes.

"I think I would want _your_ child." His goofy grin was endearing.

"Really? Because I fantasize about you pregnant." He leaned in to place his lips on her ear and lowered his voice. "Carrying _**my**_ child. I think about touching your belly, feeling our child moving inside you." His voice had gone dark, smoky, sexy. He grazed a soft kiss on her lips. "I want that." His fingers started drifting down, floating over the cotton of her panties, his grin spreading as he felt the soaked fabric.

* * *

The two partners strolled slowly along the pathway that ran around the park. The squeals of children on the swings rang through the still, sultry air of early evening. Marshall's arm was slung around Mary's waist as they discussed the days witness visits, Brandi's latest class difficulties, Marshall's conversation with his father the previous day. Anything and everything.

"Enough chit chat," she said as they rounded the path by the gazebo. One side was cast in deep shadow as the sun sank low on the horizon. Turning to him she pulled him into the shadows inside the deserted gazebo, slid her hand up his strong jaw and drew him down for an enthusiastic kiss. His hands encircled her waist and they stood oblivious to everything but each other. Lips met and parted, tongues slid and dueled, breaths rasped and sighed. One hand slid down to her ass, spreading and cupping, pulling her up sharply against him. His hips moved suggestively against hers.

Mary hummed with satisfaction as she felt him growing hard against her belly. Their kisses intensified and Mary experienced a growing tension that screamed at her for release.

"Marshall, please," she whispered, her hands smoothing over his ass. "Public lewdness is an arrestable offense. Let's go home and get naked." The image that flooded his brain almost shook his resolve. Marshall felt his heart breaking at the desire and need he saw her in green eyes. Regretfully pushing her back slightly, he grasped her hands tightly.

"No," he said simply. Incomprehension mixed with confusion and frustration raced across her face. Followed by doubt and insecurity. Twilight was falling, early stars starting to twinkle in the sky.

"Don't you want me?" The plaintive question delivered a sucker punch to his gut. Her voice dropped. "I want _you," _she whispered. Marshall's eyes closed, shutting out the hurt on her face. He had to make her understand.

His throat was dry. "Have you never been seduced before Mary?" he asked her roughly, gaze focused on her. "Seduction is slow, it takes times, it's a process of discovery. Seduction seeps into your pores, seduction simmers under your skin, seduction makes desire a smoldering ember that burns hotter and hotter." He ran a finger over her cheek. "I am not taking you for a roll in the hay, Mary. You deserve so much more than that. I am seducing you and when the time is right I will take you to my bed." His finger traced over the lobe of her ear. "I will make love to you." His finger traced over her lips. "I will make you mine."

"But I'm already yours," she said in confusion.

Suddenly he tightened his hold on her and maneuvered her up against the wall of the gazebo. His hand tangled in her hair and he tugged her head back. Mary stared up at him in surprise. A slight hint of something dark lay under the surface. "I will screw you senseless." He pressed close to her, his body giving off heat everywhere he touched her.

"You really think I don't want you?" He breathed the question in her ear. "We will do this your way Mary, quick and dirty if that's what you want. But the first time is going to be my way, slow and gentle. I am going to seduce you. And _then _you can have your way with me."

Mary blinked in surprise, tentatively testing his hold on her. Firm and unyielding. She wondered if there was something wrong with her because she found this oddly arousing, this take charge Marshall that was manhandling her. She would shoot any other man who tried to pin her like this, who took control away from her.

"As long as I get to have my way with you eventually," she muttered, not missing the spark that turned his eyes almost black.


	4. A Kiss is Worth a Thousand Words

Chapter 4 – A Kiss is Worth a Thousand Words

Marshall watched Mary's sleeping form, taking full advantage of the opportunity to lazily study her naked body. His eyes ran over her from blonde tresses fanned out on the pillow, over her sloping shoulders, lingering on her full breasts, continued past her taut abdomen, her wide hips, the golden triangle between her legs, the long muscular thighs, the well developed calves, ending with her sturdy feet.

He propped himself up on one elbow, counting her breaths as her chest gently rose and fell. One hand balled in a fist as he resisted the urge to touch her.

Mary's stretched, arching her back and relaxing back into the mattress. She sleepily opened her eyes to find the sharp blue gaze of her partner on her. She smiled seductively and arched again, reaching out to take his hand.

"You can touch me, doofus. You know you want to." Her voice was throaty, rough with sleep and so sexy Marshall felt himself growing hard. Mary watched his penis spring to life and lifted her eyes to his. "You can do more than touch if you want to." The invitation was blatant, hopeful, pleading.

Marshall allowed her to guide his hand, running lightly over the pale skin, coming to rest on her hip. He looked at her expectantly, as if his intense gaze could pull what he needed from her.

"Marshall, please, I don't know what it is you need to hear."

A forlorn smile crossed his face, quickly disappearing as he cupped her cheek. "You'll figure it out Sunshine."

* * *

Mary glanced uncomfortably at Brandi, pondering her question. _What was with her lately? _She was confused, frustrated, horny as hell. She had no idea what it was that Marshall needed from her and he wasn't going to scratch her itch until he got it.

"Everything okay with you and Marshall?" her sister asked shrewdly. Brandi's blue eyes were focused on Mary's hunched shoulders as her sister slumped over her bowl of ice cream.

Mary fidgeted. She would really like to be able to confide in someone. For her, someone was usually Marshall, but since Marshall was the problem here...

She straightened up and answered Brandi in a tight voice. "Marshall and me, we haven't, you know." Her shoulder lifted in a shrug and her voice trailed off. Brandi's perplexed expression forced her to try again. "We still haven't slept together and it's really getting to me."

Brandi's shock showed in her face. "But you two, you've been a couple for months now. Why haven't you?" Brandi knew her sister, knew her appetites. No wonder she had been so grumpy, if she wasn't getting any.

Mary closed her eyes. "Marshall wants to take things slow. I'm okay with that. It's actually been quite enlightening, gradually exploring each other. But he has steadfastly refused to take that last step. I'm so frustrated I could cry. I need him to take me to his bed and do more than sleep next to me. I need him to rip my clothes off and screw me silly. I need him to show me what he's got. I'm so horny I worry I might jump Stan or Charlie or any other willing male in the office."

Brandi was looking at her thoughtfully. "Maybe there's something wrong with his junk."

Mary blinked, then dropped her head and said with a low chuckle, "Oh, his 'junk' is perfectly fine."

Brandi grinned as she grabbed Mary's hand. "So you've seen him?"

"In all his naked glory, yes." Mary hesitated. "He's so beautiful Brandi. And I know he wants me. He just won't. Not until I figure out what he needs."

Brandi was silent a moment as she considered her sister's string bean partner. She'd had a number of conversations with him. Enough to have some idea of how sensitive he was, how upright, how much he was in love with Mary. He would take every precaution possible to make sure this worked out between them.

"Well, you talked an awful lot about what you needed a few minutes ago, and not much about what Marshall needs. Why don't you just ask him?" Mary stared at her, scores of instances when Marshall had asked her 'tell me what you need', flitting through her head. His code for years for 'I love you'. Had she _ever_ asked him what he needed? Could it really be that simple? To just show him she occasionally thought of someone other than herself?

Relationships had to be two way streets. Mary knew that, she just had trouble implementing it. She had become so used to protecting her heart by whatever means necessary, that she rarely considered the other person's feelings, seldom made any sacrifices.

Yes, her partner would need to know that she was willing to stake something on this relationship, that she was able to meet him halfway. That she didn't expect him to carry the relationship on his own. That she was as invested in him as he was in her.

She smiled at Brandi and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Brandi. I think you're on to something there."

* * *

Mary woke and groggily reached over to place her hand on the comforting bulk of Marshall's chest. He palm fell on the cool bedsheets and she raised her head, staring at the empty space next to her. Listening carefully, she didn't hear any noises in the house, nor see any light filtering in through the partially open door, She frowned, then relaxed suddenly tense muscles as the door swung open and Marshall quietly padded into the room, carefully easing back into bed.

Mary was hit by a storm of emotion that took her by surprise. He was back, back where he belonged, next to her. She slung an arm around his waist and muttered into his chest. "I missed you."

Marshall turned his head towards her and chuckled. "I was only gone ten minutes." Mary's hand was rubbing against his abdomen and she bunched her fingers up in his t-shirt.

"I still missed you," she sighed into his shoulder. "I love you. I love you Marshall." He turned on his side and pulled her close against him, his hand starting a hypnotic circling motion on the small of her back. Mary reveled in the familiar touch. His hands, his lips had been all over her body by now. He had explored, touched, kissed, caressed, adored every inch of her. Mary grudgingly acknowledged that Marshall's approach to courting had its advantages.

She smiled to herself at the use of the old fashioned word. Marshall was courting her. He definitely had a goal in mind. And he had the patience and self-restraint of an ascetic. Mary's desire for him was subsumed into her skin, sunk into her very bones. He had moved by very small steps, advancing their physical relationship forward so slowly that Mary found herself cursing sometimes. But he held very firm.

Mary had finally realized that Marshall wanted something from her, needed something from her. And he wasn't going to take that final step until he had it. And he wasn't going to help her figure it out. Mary opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him. The pale moonlight that spilled in through the lace curtains allowed her to see his face. She brought a hand up and stroked his jaw, her heart swelling with love. And she knew what it was now, the thing he had to hear from her.

"Tell me what you need," she whispered, watching as his eyes sparked deep blue. "I'll give it to you." He drew a shuddering breath and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I need you to love me, to open yourself fully to me," he mumbled into her neck. "To be able to put me first on occasion. Completely trust me."

"I do, I am, I can, I do," she said softly, "I'll do anything you want. I'm yours."

Marshall gathered her to him, kissing fire down her neck, nuzzling her collarbone, his gentle hands sliding up under her top to cup her breasts. He thought of the words in the Anglican marriage ceremony, _with my body I thee worship. _Yes, he wanted to worship her with his body. She had finally put his needs ahead of hers, had asked him what _he_ needed. Marshall would never ask her to put his needs first, but he needed to know that she was willing to do so. Their relationship had to be a two way street. His undying love and adoration of her wouldn't be enough to sustain them, if she didn't return the feelings, wasn't willing to make some sacrifices.

He kissed her softly, his lips and tongue exploring her mouth, pressing forward, pulling back, waiting for her response, forging ahead again. He never got tired of kissing her. He moved down her neck to her breasts, suckling on one while caressing the other. The rigid peak in his mouth sent signals straight to his groin and he rose up hard and rigid against her belly.

Marshall trailed kisses down her abdomen, feeling the quivering muscles contracting under his lips, his hands on her hips holding her still. Lean, nimble fingers hooked over her pajamas and drew them down her legs. He knelt between her legs and looked at her, drinking in the sight of her; vulnerable, exposed. The dark blonde curls glistened.

"My God, do you know what seeing you so wet does to me?" It was almost a growl. _He_ did this to her. _He _aroused her so much the moisture slipped over his fingers. _**Him**_. The power in that thought was intoxicating. Stimulating. Arousing. He was hard as a rock.

"I think I have an idea," she said dryly, reaching out to skim her fingers lightly down the length of him. He captured her lips again and kissed her so deeply she thought he would extract her tonsils.

He stretched a bit so she had better access to him and bent down to take one stiff nipple in his mouth as his fingers trailed down her abdomen and caressed her hip. He suckled on her until she arched her back and lost her loose grip on him. His clever fingers found their way into her and started stroking. Mary heard a whimper escape from her own throat. She gave a small cry when he withdrew his fingers.

"Don't stop," she begged, her body thrumming. Marshall kissed her, his tongue demanding entrance and Mary complied, gasping as his wet fingers skimmed down her back, over the round globes of her buttocks and entered her again from behind. The short strokes left her almost crying, she was so close.

"Marshall, please, now." He pulled his fingers from her body and rolled her flat on her back. He gazed down at her, her beautiful body ready for him, _for him. _She was begging for him. She was wet for him. _**Mine**__. _It was a primitive thought, primal, possessive. She belonged to him.

"Mary," he murmured, his eyes like lasers as his gaze bored into her. "Mary, hold yourself open for me." There was a hint of a command in the request. She had been waiting so long for this moment, she would have done anything he asked, anything. She reached down and spread herself open, watching his face as he watched her. Her folds were slick with moisture and she ached for him.

He slid down her body and placed a kiss between her legs, a small gasp escaping her, bringing a smile to his face. Rising up above her, Marshall braced himself on either side of her head, leaned down to kiss her, then placed his mouth on her ear.

"Invite me in, Mary." She thought her heart would stop. No one had ever asked for permission before. This was it. It was finally it. As a grin spread across her face, she reached out and delicately took him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance.

"Welcome home, Marshall." She placed his head between her spread lips. Yes, home, he thought, ready to walk through the door, into the welcoming arms of his mate.

He gently pushed into her, pausing to let her body adjust, his eyes trained on her face, hesitating as he saw the quick flash of discomfort cross her face. He stilled, shifted her body slightly to deepen the angle, then he was pushing again until he was fully inside her. He rested on top of her, their bodies flattened against each other from shoulders to hips. He stilled, waited for the thrust of her hips, accompanied by a grunt, that told him to get moving, then started a slow rhythm, easily pulling out, then plunging back in. Mary's hips thrust up to meet each deep entry into her body, hoarse words of love falling helplessly from his mouth at each thrust.

Mary's eyes closed when she felt her best friend entering her body. She felt herself stretching for him, opening for him. When he was completely inside her, she opened her eyes, turned her gaze to their joined bodies and grinned. She felt magical. He treasured her like no one ever had. He touched her, aroused her, loved her, like no one ever had. He filled her like no one ever had. Not in just the physical sense, although that was very nice; he filled her with love.

Marshall suddenly wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so Mary was straddling him. He didn't miss a beat, continuing to thrust up into her, while gaining access to her folds. His caresses brought her close and his eyes flitted between her face and the triangle between her legs. Watched her watching him slide in and out of her. He reached over and gingerly parted the curls so he could once again watch the little hood quiver.

Mary watched Marshall's face as his eyes feasted on her body. She moved her gaze from his face to the action between her legs. She was fascinated by the sight of him moving in and out of her body, his stiff member glistening with her body's juices. She reached behind her and cupped his testicles, stroking, lightly squeezing. His fingers once again sought out the little bundle of nerves and flicked over it, before pressing firmly as he delivered a forceful thrust and sent Mary soaring over the edge, unaware of the tears rolling down her face or the guttural sound she made. Her body quivered and pulsed around him, drawing him even deeper into herself and she collapsed on him, chest to chest. Hands grasping his shoulders, she moved her mouth in an effort to kiss his neck.

"Love...you...Marshall..." The words were gasped out, the feelings sincere. Giving one last push up into her body, he spilled into her and clasped her slick body to him as if afraid she would disappear. Mary's knees tightened around his hips, to keep him from pulling out. She wanted him to stay inside her forever.

Slowly gasping breaths calmed down and Mary braced her arms to lift her head up and look at him. The blackness of his eyes was starting to lighten and he lifted one hand to tenderly cup her cheek. Searching her face.

"Was it worth the wait?" She stared at him, her overly full heart cracking a bit at the uncertainty she saw there. Even Marshall had a male ego that needed to be stroked she supposed. She pushed herself up and sat back on his hips, feeling him slip out of her with a sense of loss. She shimmied back slightly and carefully cupped his testicles and spent penis; his lovely package that belonged to her. Should have her name tattooed on it.

Mary's eyes met his and she nodded. "You big doofus. It was worth the wait. You were right, Marshall. Getting to know each others nooks and crannies, how to touch, what the different sounds mean. I've never felt like that before. And I know its because you love me. And I love you. It does actually make a difference." She drew a loving hand down his jaw and leaned down to kiss him. "It was worth it Marshall," she whispered. "You were worth the wait."

* * *

Mary stood watching Danny as he checked in at the ticket counter, Marshall nervously hovering behind him. Danny was excited, Marshall was worried. Like any father sending his child off into the world. Danny turned and walked back to Mary, tucking his boarding pass into his backpack.

"All set?" she asked, sparing a glance at Marshall's glum face. Danny nodded and set his pack on the floor, venturing a look at his inspector as he held out a book. Marshall took it in surprise and looking at the title, looked up with a smile.

"Thank you Danny. This is very thoughtful." Marshall was thumbing through the pages when Mary looked around and pinned Danny with a look.

"Girlfriend didn't come to see you off?" Danny shifted uncomfortably and Marshall studiously avoided looking at him. Obviously they had already talked.

"Don't have a girlfriend now." His lips compressed. "Had two girls last week and then they found out about each other. Now I don't have anyone." Mary struggled to keep from laughing. Oh youth. Well, some lessons were harder than others. She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, Danny's baleful look testimony to her losing battle with the giggles.

"Sorry, Danny, but you had it coming." He shrugged sheepishly and mumbed agreement.

"Well. I guess I should head to my gate." Danny focused on the simple ring on Mary's left hand, with its row of tiny sparkling diamonds. He looked at Marshall, then back to Mary and grinned. "You won't have the big day before I get back will you?"

Mary followed his gaze and looked at her ring. Marshall had let her pick it out. He had insisted on a ring, stating that he wanted the world to know she was spoken for, but was more than willing to let her pick the ring she wanted. Simple, understated, no big stones, nothing flashy. Her eyes met her partners'.

"No, not before you return," Marshall spoke to Danny, but his gaze was on Mary. "Now you know the drill, call me if you see anyone suspicious, if anything seems off, if..."

"Yes Dad," Danny said impatiently, then grinned. "I'll keep in touch, every week, I promise."

Marshall slung his arm over Mary's shoulders as they watched Danny walk through security. He lifted a hand in farewell and turned to his fiancée, dropping a light kiss on her lips.

_Fiancée._ The very word made him feel warm. She had said yes. She had agreed to be his wife, to spend her life with him. She was wearing his ring, proclaiming to the world that she was pledged to him. She had agreed to love him forever. She was going to be legally required to be next to him every morning. She was giving him her heart, her body, her soul. And in return, he was giving her...everything.

The End

* * *

_**A/N: You guys rock! Thanks so much for your great reviews and encouragement.**_


End file.
